Combat forms
The combat forms are swordfighting styles. The seven classic forms are most used, though there are several unorthodox forms as well. Classic forms Lihtne The most basic style of sword combat, with its first recorded use being on Spherus Magna during the Core War. It can be used for both attack and defense, and works just as well against several opponents as with one. It is often used in prolonged conflicts due to the fact that Lihtne does not tire the user very easily; however, it may be less effective against more complex forms such as Napad and Vauhti. Leviathos is extremely skilled at this form, and often mixes it with his Guokte and Napad to create a complex style that mainly focuses on defense. Napad , Napad practitioner]] Napad is a form designed to be used against other sword-wielders, and is normally very precise. It is normally focused on offensive techniques. This form is preferred by most Makuta, and is Nightwatcher's preferred combat form. Vauhti Vauhti is a style in which the fighter utilizes speed and aggressiveness to penetrate opponents' defenses, almost always used in conjunction with martial arts moves and/or acrobatics. It is very maneuverable, but is not very useful against several opponents. demonstrating a defensive Guokte position]] Guokte Guokte is a style focusing on the use of dual blades, better against multiple opponents than most other forms. However, it has several drawbacks, notably that it is less powerful than other forms due to the fact that the sword-wielder cannot use both hands to hold the weight of the sword. Thus, several users of Guokte combine attributes of it with those of other forms. Kracht Kracht is a form in which the fighter uses brute strength and direct strikes to overwhelm their opponent, though it retains several elements of Napad and Lihtne. It is noted for its unpredictability. Due to the fact that it may cause the user to tire rapidly unless they are exceptionally strong, it is not often used in drawn-out conflicts. It is not very coordinated, sacrificing precision for power and unpredictability, and may be easily defended against by practitioners of Lihtne, Napad, or Vauhti. The Skrall are some of the most well-known users of this form. Sila Sila is a style mainly involving the use of powers while swordfighting by channeling elemental blasts through a weapon or otherwise using the weapon in conjunction with power usage. As some beings are unable to channel such energy, they are incapable of using this form. It was originally developed by the Great Beings, and is currently favored among Toa. in one of the starting stances]] Tera Tera is a form involving the use of double-bladed weapons. It is extremely difficult to master, and may not be very effective in drawn-out conflicts unless it is mixed with another form. All Rahkshi are known to use this form, though several sentient Mechanical Rahkshi (i.e., Zirahk) or regular Rahkshi that have managed to gain sentience (i.e., Sentient Girahk) have been known to take up their own forms. Unorthodox forms Aquaros Used underwater, and utilizes the higher air resistance of water to gain an advantage over enemies. It was pioneered by the Barraki after their escape from the Pit, and was modified by Tetrack for use during his zero-gravity duel against Forsk. in an offensive stance of this form]] Dag Dag is a sub-form in which the sword combat is combined with the use of a firearm. The Zeverek bounty hunter Skorr is a master of this form, as well as its most proficient and notable user. Ruch Ruch is based on the principle of moving the weapon extremely quickly to force the opponent to use up all available strength. Although he did not create it, Gor is one of the first and most well-known users of this technique. Tanavi A form centered around wielding dual firearms and combining blunt strikes from the guns with shots. The Element Lord of Technology is known to use this form in conjunction with Nakalare. Texiten A form used by shield bearers. It uses the shield or defensive weapon in an aggressive way. Most of these weapons are large, and can stun/harm very severely, making this a dirty-play tactic. Skrall often use this tactic, but when used too harshly, it will sometimes result in banishment. Unorthodox Tera An alternate version of Tera. Instead of the wielder using both hands, they only use one. The purpose of this is to give the user a free hand for a different weapon or for elemental attacks. Moves from Vauhti are used for opening attacks, followed by strong attacks from the double bladed weapon. The Angel of Death known as Ghost has mastered this style. Ushiroken is a form that utilizes the underhand grip, allowing better defense as well as large, sweeping attacks and stabbing motions. In the hands of a master, this style can be used to deflect projectiles by spinning the blade around the user's body. This form takes years to master, and is usually used by ninjas and assassins. The most well-known user of this style is Kouhiimaru, who uses the style alongside Zeme and Vauhti as well as Ruch. Makuta Serrakaan is also a master of this form. Zenatari Zenatari is a sword style that utilizes the sheer power and dexterity of larger blades. Most attacks from the style are slow but powerful, focusing on an instant kill instead of a long, drawn out battle. The swords used are usually a head shorter than the average Toa. This style was commonly practiced by Kyojin. Iruka uses the style, and even coats his blade with Elemental energy during a serious fight. Iaijutsu Iaijutsu is a form that demonstrates the speed and surgical precision of the sword cane. Iaijutsu consists of unsheathing, slashing, cleaning the blade, and sheathing the blade in the fewest moves possible. Meilo, the leader of the Seven Sensei of Metru Nui, is the most skilled user of this style. Sileno Sileno is a form that mixes whatever form the user uses, combined with the use of a blade attached to the wrist of the user. The from was invented by Zaeron, a master of it. Any student he teaches masters this form as well. , a practitioner of the Ranar combat form]] Other weapons Basto Basto is a form used for clubs, used primarily by Skrall. It is mostly derived from Kracht. The Rotaxian bounty hunter Markein is a prominent user of this form, and is very skilled at utilizing it against foes in battle. Nakalare Nakalare is not a sword-fighting form; rather, it is for claw-like weapons. The form incorporates several of Vauhti's martal arts techniques, inclusing quick punching and slashing motions and powerful, coordinated kicks. The Element Lord of Technology is known to use this form in conjunction with Tanavi. Naraku, an infamous Vampire Toa, uses this style in battle. Ranar Ranar is a form that boasts grace and precision from the user with a long pronged staff or trident. The user normally has to be incredibly flexible in order to use this form, as to defend and strike with exceptional speed to keep up with opponents. This should not be used by beings who are inflexible or have a hunched back. Niha is a notable user of this form. Trivia *Knife, Baterra Magnus, Nightwatcher, and Serrakaan are the only known beings to have mastered all the classic forms. *This page is based heavily on Wookiepedia's article "Lightsaber combat." *The "Texiten" combat form is a combination of two Latin words: "Texi," or "shield," and "Tentego", which means "attack." *Ushiroken is Japanese for "Back Blade", which makes sense considering the blade is facing backwards. *Iaijutsu is a real sword art used by Samurai and is commonly practiced today. Category:Gigas Magna Storyline